Code of the Clans/Cliffnotes
*The story of the beginning of the Clans is told: **A group of cats moved to the edge of the moors, kittypets, rogues, and loners together. **There was fighting and great bloodshed over territory and prey. **The cats settled according to their preferences and the five Clans were formed. ***Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky vowed to protect their new Clanmates and stop the fighting. *A list of the rules in the Warrior Code is given *Leafpool welcomes the reader, telling them that Firestar had told her to expect them. *She explains that Clan cats look after each other and whilst it may seem like the rules are strict, they seem to a forest-born cat as natural as breathing. *She takes the reader back through the ages to see how the Warrior Code began. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may be allowed friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan. *Ryewhisker of WindClan and his mate Cloudberry, daughter of RiverClan's leader Emberstar, are meeting each other. **It is revealed that Cloudberry is expecting Ryewhisker's kits. *RiverClan has accused WindClan of stealing fish from their territory. **Ryewhisker states that this is untrue because WindClan has no interest in eating fish. ***Despite Cloudberry's concerns, Ryewhisker is confident that things will work out, even saying that their kits, being half RiverClan and half WindClan, will help bring the Clans together. *WindClan launches an attack on RiverClan after the latter accuses them of stealing fish again. **Ryewhisker defends Cloudberry from one of the WindClan warriors, Hawkfur, stating that he will not let his kits be killed by his own Clanmates. **Ryewhisker is then attacked by a RiverClan cat and dies. *During the full moon following the battle Duststar, leader of WindClan calls a meeting at Fourtrees and states that Ryewhisker would not have died had he not been attached to Cloudberry. *He makes a rule that from now on all cats must remain loyal only to their Clans, forming the first law of The warrior code. *During this same meeting Birchstar of SkyClan suggests that the five Clans meet in peace at Fourtrees during the full moon, beginning the tradition of Gatherings. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. "Finders Keepers": *Three seasons after the first Gathering and the beginning of the Warrior Code the five Clans have gathered at Fourtrees once again. *There is an argument between Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan and Brindlestar, leader of ShadowClan. **Leaf-bare has resulted in so little food in ShadowClan territory that the warriors have resorted to hunting in ThunderClan territory. ***The ThunderClan cats have driven the intruders away as there is little enough prey for themselves. *As the argument becomes more and more heated there is creaking noise overhead. **A massive tree branch crashes to ground between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan factions. *To the amazement of the leaders, not a single cat is injured. *Stonestar, a leader of WindClan, states that the tree branch is a sign from StarClan and proposes the second law of the Warrior Code, that trespassing in another Clan's territory is forbidden. **This is accepted by the other Clan leaders and despite an insulting remark from Brindlestar the meeting ends peacefully. "Hunting Fish!": *The young ThunderClan warriors Dappletail and White-eye attempt to catch some fish to see what they taste like. *Both cats nearly end up drowning when they fall in the river. *They are rescued by Hailstar, leader of RiverClan and his warrior Owlfur. *Pinestar, ThunderClan's leader, and his deputy Sunfall arrive on the scene. *Owlfur suggests that the two young warriors eat the fish that White-eye caught. *Both find that fish tastes disgusting and Pinestar reminds them that certain cats hunt certain prey for a reason. *Hailstar decides that nearly drowning is punishment enough for the two young cats. **As they return home Dappletail remarks that RiverClan can have all the fish in the world as far as she cares. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. "A Mystical Battle": *A young RiverClan warrior named Splashheart is fishing by Sunningrocks, which at the time is part of RiverClan territory. *He is joined by his former mentor Reedshine. **They share a fish and Splashheart spots an attack patrol from ThunderClan. *Reedshine leaves and returns with their leader Darkstar and several warriors. *The two Clans engage in battle **Reedshine is badly injured. *The RiverClan cats retreat temporarily but Darkstar refuses to consider defeat and urges her Clanmates to keep fighting, which they do. *During the battle Splashheart is joined and aided by a she-cat named Aspentail. *The ThunderClan warriors are defeated and retreat. *Aspentail reveals herself as a StarClan ancestor who once fought for RiverClan while she was alive. *At the battle's conclusion Darkstar declares that the victorious warriors will catch prey on the return journey to give to the elders and kits, declaring that this battle was fought and won for their sakes. **Splashheart agrees with this and vows to become leader of RiverClan, after which he will make the third law of the Warrior Code: that elders and kits must be fed first. "A Dark Path Chosen": *Longtail and Darkstripe of ThunderClan are sent on a hunting mission to Snakerocks. It is leaf-bare and the Clan is fighting off a greencough epidemic. **Many cats are ill, one in particular, Poppydawn is so weak she can barely eat. *The two warriors reach Snakerocks, Darkstripe complaining the whole way, and Longtail catches a squirrel. *Darkstripe convinces a reluctant Longtail to share the squirrel with him so that they will have more energy to hunt. *The two cats manage to catch some prey, but on their return they hear that Poppydawn has just died. *Longtail is frightened and racked with guilt, but Darkstripe callously states that Poppydawn was old and that the weak cats can go if it means that the warriors survive. *He then threatens to tell the Clan that it was Longtail who insisted on eating the squirrel and Longtail agrees to remain silent. *As he carries some fresh-kill over to the pile Longtail senses Poppydawn's spirit nearby and apologizes silently, but the only reply is Too late. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. "Mouse Games": *Two ShadowClan kits, Driftkit and his sister Fallowkit, are playing with a dead mouse one leaf-bare when they are scolded by the Clan deputy Sunnytail. **The mouse was the last piece of fresh-kill in the camp. *The kit's mother Splashnose tries to defend their actions but the kits receive a second, less harsh scolding from the Clan leader Lilystar. *Suddenly an owl swoops down on them. **The other cats flee but Driftkit is too scared to move. **Amazingly the owl takes the mouse he was playing with instead of him. *Lilystar interprets this as a sign from StarClan, that they give prey and can take it away. She decides that at the next Gathering she will propose the rule that all prey is to be eaten, which becomes the fourth law of the Warrior Code. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. "The Queens Unite": *A WindClan queen Daisytail is watching her son Specklepaw training as apprentice. *There is conflict between WindClan and ShadowClan and every cat is preparing for battle. *Daisytail cannot bear to watch her son, who is barely out of kittenhood, fight and possibly die in battle, so she makes a plan to prevent this from happening. *Some time later both the WindClan and ShadowClan cats are about to fight each other when Daisytail, her friend Hawkfoot, and a ShadowClan queen named Oakleaf step in to stop the battle. **The queens argue that it is wrong to have kits go into battle before they are ready. *Hazelstar of WindClan and Blizzardstar of ShadowClan agree to implement Daisytail's proposal, that all kits should be six moons to be made apprentices. This proposal is later included as the fifth law of the Warrior Code. "The Smallest Warrior": *During the battle to drive WindClan out of the forest the young ShadowClan apprentice Badgerpaw, who is only three moons old, is mortally wounded. **This is because Brokenstar, ShadowClan's leader has begun his brutal practice of training kits like Badgerpaw as apprentices before they are ready. *His mentor Flintfang drags him away from the battle and comforts the dying apprentice, assuring him that StarClan will welcome him as a warrior and that his mother would be proud of him. *With his dying breath Badgerpaw asks that his warrior name be Badgerfang in honor of his mentor, then he passes on. *A guilt-ridden Flintfang vows to honor the Warrior Code and never again train an apprentice that is too young. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. "A Night of Listening": *Meadowpelt, the medicine cat of RiverClan is continually frustrated by the antics of four young warriors Snaketooth, Molewhisker, Nettlepad and Lightningpelt who are always daring each other to do stupid and dangerous things. **In their latest escapade Snaketooth broke his leg climbing one of the Great Oaks. *Later on Meadowpelt overhears the four young warriors planning to jump across the gorge for their next dare. **Concerned by this he informs his leader Troutstar that he plans to ask StarClan for a way to teach these young warriors how to be responsible. *At the Moonstone Meadowpelt receives a vision; in his dream he is sitting in the middle of camp listening and watching Clan warriors going about their responsibilities and duties. **This gives him an idea, a night of listening. *On the night after Meadowpelt's return, Lightningpelt, Molewhisker and Nettlepad are ordered to stay awake and watch over the Clan as the others sleep. *During the night the Clan is awakened by the warning of a fox attack. *Nettlepad remains to guard the camp while the other two chase the fox off. *Meadowpelt is pleased and relieved to see that this night of listening has proved successful; the young warriors are beginning to act more responsibly. *He then asks Troutstar to add a night of listening as a new law to the Warrior Code, beginning the tradition of one night vigils for young warriors. "Squirrelflight's Words of Wisdom": *Squirrelflight gives the reader advice on how to get through the warrior vigil in the new ThunderClan camp. *Squirrelflight mistakingly notes that she sat vigil in the old ThunderClan camp. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. "Second in Command": *Featherstar of WindClan appoints Acorntail deputy after her old deputy, Pebblefur, died from an agonizing lump in his belly. **Many cats are not happy with this choice, especially Morningcloud's apprentice, Quickpaw, who expected Morningcloud to be made deputy herself. *From the start the Clan's lack of faith in Acorntail's ability is confirmed; he mistakenly chooses three cats who have already hunted for hunting patrol and nearly causes an unprovoked attack on a ThunderClan border patrol because of a dead rabbit on the ThunderClan side of the border. *Ashamed by his lack of ability and bad decision-making Acorntail pleads with Featherstar to appoint a new deputy, but Featherstar remains firm in her decision. However she decides that she should have given Acorntail an apprentice so he could become accustomed to giving orders and being responsible for others. **Acorntail then asks to be given Pricklekit as his future apprentice, in exchange he will remain as Featherstar's deputy, to which she agrees. *Featherstar also decides to later incorporate this as the seventh law of the Warrior Code. A deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. "Follow My Leader": *Beechstar, leader of SkyClan is dying, before doing so he appoints his son Mothpelt as leader and asks him to attack RiverClan. He believes that SkyClan must reinforce their strength in the conflict and that RiverClan will not be satisfied with his death. Mothpelt, a brave and reckless warrior, heeds his father's last words to the letter, the problem is that the river is swollen to twice it's size from recent rains. *Robinwing, one of the senior warriors, attempts to stop Mothpelt from leading his Clan to certain death but the young leader refuses to listen and half the Clan follows him into the flooded river. *SkyClan cats are not good swimmers and soon they are forced to cling to rocks in the stream to prevent themselves from being swept away. Robinwing and Maplewhisker, the Clan deputy, organize the other half of the Clan into rescue parties to salvage the other cats from the river. *Afterwards, Robinwing convinces Maplewhisker to take over the leadership of SkyClan. **She reluctantly accepts with the support of the other warriors. *Later, Robinwing adds the eighth law of the Warrior Code: that the Clan deputy succeeds the old leader. "Too Late for Regrets: Tallstar Explains": *Tallstar talks to Bluestar in StarClan about his decision to replace Mudclaw with Onewhisker as deputy of WindClan and why he did it. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen by moonhigh. "A Sign from StarClan": *ShadowClan has recently lost its leader Snowstar and his deputy Brightwhisker is sick with whitecough and unable to journey to the Moonstone. *Redscar, the Clan medicine cat insists that an uncooperative Brightwhisker needs to rest and get better before she can become leader or appoint a new deputy. *Tragedy strikes the next day, Brightwhisker's whitecough had developed into greencough during the night causing her to die in her sleep. Redscar, the sole remaining authority, calls the Clan together to select a new deputy. **Two candidates are chosen, the brave and aggressive warrior Jumpfoot, who has the support of the other warriors, and the more passive but equally brave Mossfire, who is voted in by the queens. *Neither cat is willing to back down so Jumpfoot declares that the two rivals will fight, and the winner will be leader. *The battle rages out of control with the result that both Jumpfoot and Mossfire die from their wounds. *Mossfire's sister Flowerstem is stunned by what has just happened but she swiftly takes control, organizing hunting patrols while Redscar retires to his den. *That night the old ShadowClan leader Snowstar appears to Redscar in a dream, stating that he must pick ShadowClan's new leader, and that a new deputy must be selected as soon as possible so that tragedies similar to that of Jumpfoot and Mossfire can be avoided. *Redscar selects Flowerstem and in order to convince the Clan, he places the stem of a snowdrop flower in the camp, proclaiming it to be an omen from StarClan. *Flowerstem accepts leadership of the Clan and Redscar tells her to make a new addition to the Warrior Code: that a new deputy must be selected at moonhigh, at the next gathering. A Gathering of all Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. "The Vanishing Moon": *It is leaf-bare and the five Clans are coming together at the Gathering. *Finchstar of ThunderClan is the first to notice that the ShadowClan cats are still missing. **Dovestar of WindClan and Reedstar of RiverClan are unconcerned by this but Hawkstar of SkyClan complains that his pelt itches, a sign of trouble to come which Reedstar dismisses as fleas. *Suddenly the ShadowClan cats arrive and attack the other Clans at the Gathering, taking them by surprise. *The other leaders leap down to help their Clanmates and Finchstar is suddenly confronted by the ShadowClan leader Ripplestar. **Ripplestar refuses to call off what Finchstar calls an unjust and cowardly attack. *Suddenly the clearing is illuminated by a blinding flash of lightning, the moon is obscured by the clouds and before Finchstar can do anything, Ripplestar falls to his death from the Great Rock. *Finchstar declares to the stunned cats that StarClan punished ShadowClan and Ripplestar for attacking the other Clans at the Gathering. *Finchstar then instates the tenth law of the Warrior Code: the Clans are forbidden from fighting each other during the full moon. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. "Poppycloud's Rule": *Poppycloud of SkyClan is taking her son and apprentice Mottlepaw out for hunting lessons, unfortunately Mottlepaw is young and unruly and is having difficulty moving quietly. *The situation takes a abrupt turn for the worse when the young apprentice unknowingly crosses into ThunderClan territory and the two SkyClan cats are challenged by two ThunderClan warriors, one of whom is the Clan deputy Greeneyes. **She accuses SkyClan of spying and warns to tell her leader Lionstar about what happened. *Poppycloud and Mottlepaw return to camp and tell the Clan leader Rowanstar of the incident. *The next day Lionstar, Greeneyes and another warrior enter the SkyClan camp to complain to Rowanstar. *Poppycloud suggests that marking and patrolling borders should be part of the Warrior Code. **Rowanstar is intrigued by the idea but Lionstar and Greeneyes are dismissive and turn to leave. *Rowanstar decides to put Poppycloud's idea to the other Clan leaders at the next Gathering and let them decide. **Lionstar leaves, warning the SkyClan leader that if the idea is accepted then he will have the right to attack any SkyClan cat that crosses the border with impunity. *It is not stated in the story but Poppycloud's idea is instated as the eleventh law of the Warrior Code. "Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics": *Whitestorm gives a lecture on defending ThunderClan's borders to Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. "A Loss for All Clans": *Graywing, RiverClan's medicine cat is patrolling the river by the gorge in the company of two warriors, Brindleclaw and Foxwhisker when they spot three WindClan kits clinging to the rocks on the far side. *As the three kits fall into the river Brindleclaw prepares to jump in and save them, but Graywing stops her, saying it's not worth risking a RiverClan warrior's life to save kits from a different Clan. **Brindleclaw objects vehemently, but Foxwhisker agrees. *Despite her own words Graywing is overcome by guilt by what happened. *That night she is sleeping in her den when she is visited by three StarClan warriors that introduce themselves as Runningstorm, Wolfheart and Smallstar of WindClan, the cats that would have been. *Graywing asks if something happened to the current leader, Fallowstar, but the cats say that he is fine. *Graywing then recognizes them as the three kits who drowned in the river. *The three StarClan warriors show her the nursery where the kits lie sleeping, and Graywing is relieved the StarClan warriors didn't harm them, and Smallstar states that kits are the most important part of a Clan and that a Clan without them might as well be dead. Graywing awakens and tells her leader Ivystar that she's taking Brindleclaw and Foxwhisker on a patrol. *After searching the riverbank they find the three bodies of the WindClan kits and recover them. *Graywing admits the fault of her actions the previous day and promises to tell Ivystar to add the twelfth law of the Warrior Code: that all kits are to be protected, regardless of Clan. "A Kit in Trouble": *Three ShadowClan warriors, Brackenfoot, Hollyflower and Archeye are patrolling near the Thunderpath when Hollyflower spots a fox hunting a kit on the ThunderClan side of the Thunderpath. *Brackenfoot and Archeye are hesitant to aid a kit from another Clan and wish they could wait for a ThunderClan patrol, but Hollyflower does not hesitate, charging across the Thunderpath and attacking the fox. **Her two friends come to her aid and they drive the fox off. *The ThunderClan kit thanks them for saving him, introducing himself as Tigerkit. **Brackenfoot scolds him for leaving the safety of his Clan's camp and leaves with his friends. *Tigerkit calls after them, declaring that the three ShadowClan cats are his friends and that if he can he will help them someday. The word of the Clan leader is the Warrior Code. "Darkstar's Law": *Raincloud the SkyClan deputy, watches as her leader Darkstar joins the other Clan leaders on the Great Rock for a Gathering. **Darkstar is on his last life and is very old and frail. *Vinestar of ThunderClan announces that several new litters of kits have been born and in order to support them they must expand their hunting territory. *To the shock of the SkyClan cats Darkstar agrees to reset the Clan borders so that a sizable chunk of SkyClan territory can be used by ThunderClan. *When Raincloud openly objects to this decision Darkstar silences her and then states that there should be a new addition to the Warrior Code: the word of the Clan leader is the Warrior Code. **Vinestar agrees with this decision, and the other leaders agree as well though Yellowstar of ShadowClan looks hesitant. *Vinestar ends the Gathering abruptly when he notices that most of the cats at the Gathering do not approve of this decision. *As SkyClan leaves Darkstar warns Raincloud not to challenge him again and orders her to reset the boundary markers the next day. *Raincloud despairs, worrying that the day might come when a leader might decide to change everything and destroy the ancient values. "An Empty Prayer: Cloudstar Speaks": *Cloudstar talks to the reader about the gorge where SkyClan has settled after being driven from the forest and how he misses his mate Birdflight. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the Warrior Code or it is necessary for self-defense. "The Medicine Cats Decide": *There is once again conflict between ShadowClan and WindClan. *Mossheart, the ShadowClan medicine cat, who possesses a low opinion of the constant fighting, is tending yet another wounded warrior when she is informed of yet another battle not far from the Thunderpath. *Mossheart has a vision of seeing her limbs and paws dripping blood. **Mossheart comes to the horrifying realization that the vision that the Clans are in danger of drowning in blood. *She arrives on the battlefield and manages to put a stop to it with the help of WindClan's medicine cat Swiftfoot. **As their respective Clans of disgruntled warriors return to their homes, Swiftfoot and Mossheart share one-another's thoughts and both agree that the bloodshed has to stop. **Swiftfoot suggests that they go to the Moonstone with the other medicine cats and ask StarClan for an answer to the problem. *The following night Mossheart and Swiftfoot journey to Highstones in the company of the other medicine cats, Kinktail of RiverClan, Quailfeather of SkyClan and Prickleface of ThunderClan. *In her dream Mossheart sees the battle from yesterday and sees the spirit of Spottedpaw, an apprentice who died that day. **Spottedpaw says that while Mossheart cannot stop the fighting, she can stop the killing, stating that the WindClan cat who killed him didn't have to. *Mossheart awakens and speaks with the other medicine cats, all of them have had similar visions, all delivering the same message: warriors don't have to kill to win. **Kinktail questions this, mentioning when a cat has to fight off rogues or predators. **Swiftfoot agrees that there are extenuating circumstances but in Clan battles, warriors should not have to kill to win. *The five cats agree to take this idea to their leaders so that it can be incorperated as the fourteenth law of the Warrior Code. *Swiftfoot also suggests that the medicine cats meet at the Moonstone every half-moon to share news and to speak with StarClan, to which the others agree. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. "Pinestar's Secret": *Lionpaw is an eager ThunderClan apprentice who wants more than anything to be a warrior. *One morning he wakes up to see his Clan leader Pinestar leaving camp and decides to follow him, hoping to impress Pinestar with his stalking abilities. **He follows Pinestar all the way to Twolegplace. **He sees Pinestar being petted by a Twoleg but Pinestar catches him watching and explains that he was patrolling the border to keep an eye on a troublesome kittypet and that he was pretending to be kittypet in order to avoid trouble with the Twoleg, he also asks Lionpaw to keep what he is doing a secret. ***Lionpaw eagerly agrees, speculating that his warrior name might be Liontrust or Lionloyal. *A few days later RiverClan is pushing deeper into ThunderClan territory, after claiming Sunningrocks some time ago, Sunfall the Clan deputy is leading a patrol when he spots the intruders and he sends Lionpaw back to camp to get reinforcements. **Lionpaw arrives at the camp to find that Pinestar is missing. *While Thrushpelt leads a patrol to reinforce Sunfall's, Lionpaw heads for Twolegplace to find Pinestar. **Once again, he sees Pinestar being pampered by a Twoleg and Pinestar reveals that he can't be Clan leader anymore, that he wants to be a kittypet and that he wants Lionpaw to tell the Clan that he is dead. *An angry Lionpaw insists that Pinestar should tell the Clan himself about his decision. **The two of them return to camp, Sunfall reports that the RiverClan patrol has been driven off and Pinestar calls the Clan together for a meeting. *Pinestar tells the Clan of his intentions, though Lionpaw does not hear the Clan's reaction, and passes leadership of ThunderClan to Sunfall. **Sunfall warns his former leader that he will never be able to show his face in the forest and an amused Pinestar says that he wouldn't be surprised if the other leaders add a new law to the Warrior Code: that all warriors reject the soft life of a kittypet. *As Pinestar prepares to leave his mate Leopardfoot begs him to stay, at least long enough to see his kits, Nightkit, Mistkit and Tigerkit grow up, but Pinestar says that he is not a father they could be proud of, but that he will always be proud of them, especially Tigerkit. *Before he leaves ThunderClan for good, Pinestar approaches Lionpaw saying that he was right to insist that he tell the truth himself, he also says to tell Sunfall to one day name him Lion''heart''. "A Change of Heart: Sandstorm Speaks": *Sandstorm talks to the reader about how her opinion of Fireheart, a former kittypet who has changed from scorn to admiration, leading up to her admitting her love for him. "Leafpool Speaks": * Only cats with forest blood can be Clan members (suggested by Featherstar of WindClan) ** Opposed strongly by Owlstar of ThunderClan, who was falsely suspected of having kittypet ancestry, saying if the Clans would be weakened by purging their non-forestborn members and that cats should be able to stay if they are loyal * The Clans should only eat prey most suited for them (suggested by Hawkstar's successor, Robinstar of SkyClan) ** Fish for RiverClan, birds for SkyClan, rabbits for WindClan, etc. * Every Clan cat acknowledge that StarClan controls Clan life (suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan) * Leafpool thanks the reader for listening and says that she will walk with them to the edge of ThunderClan territory de:Das Gesetz der Krieger/Kapitelnotizen Code of the Clans Category:Code of the Clans Category:Field Guides